


Misadventures at Golgotha

by The_Bentley



Series: Cold Open Fictions [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical References, Blasphemy, Canon Non-Binary Character, Comfort, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Developing Friendships, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Healing, Historical, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Injury, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Of course they were there. And the antics continued even after Good Friday -- blasphemy, whump and skinny dipping demonsA continuation of the vignette from the miniseries' third episode cold open.





	1. The Quiet of the City

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in about the five days after Christ's death. 
> 
> I've set up a couple of rules to challenge myself while writing these little stories based on the cold open -- there will be three chapters with a thousand words per chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You really should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon. This whole place is going to fill up with angels by tomorrow night,” said Aziraphale, passing the jug he just took a drink from to Crowley. “He’ll be rising on Sunday morning.”_
> 
> _“Why Sunday? Why not the Saturday since that would be a lot more symbolic?” asked Crowley, taking the jug and downing some wine. “Or would that be considered working on the Sabbath?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's pronouns for this one are female because Crowley was presenting as female at this time in history. For more information, please see Chapter Four.
> 
> Crowley's commentary on the whole affair is basically blasphemy. If you're not comfortable listening to a demon criticize Biblical events, please don't read. Thanks!
> 
> Religious references are all from what I learned in Sunday school back when I was a kid. I realize they may different from denomination to denomination. I didn't really feel like delving into it, research-wise since there are different interpretations on what Jesus was doing between His death and Resurrection. Please don't leave comments that my facts are incorrect. They may not be compatible with what your denomination believes, but they are with the one I grew up in. And since I've pretty much left religion, I'm no longer debating the details anymore. :)

“You really should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon. This whole place is going to fill up with angels by tomorrow night,” said Aziraphale, passing the jug he just took a drink from to Crowley. “He’ll be rising on Sunday morning.”

“Why Sunday? Why not the Saturday since that would be a lot more symbolic?” asked Crowley, taking the jug and downing some wine. “Or would that be considered working on the Sabbath?”

Aziraphale shifted a bit on the short stone wall they were sitting on just outside of town. It was eerily quiet and had been since the day went dark the moment the Almighty’s Son had died. Some reported the curtain in the temple had been torn in two. 

“I think it has to do with the rising after three days idea,” he replied. 

Crowley gave him an incredulous look, pushing a lock of long hair out of her face and back under her head covering. “Three days, really?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, today’s Friday. The young man passed on about three this afternoon. Three tomorrow’s one day. And what time is he expected to come back to life?”

“About six in the morning, I believe,” Aziraphale replied. “But don’t quote me on that. I just hear things. Head Office may have changed the itinerary since then.”

He indicated he’d like the jug of wine back. Crowley obliged.

“That’s not three days by any stretch of the imagination.” Crowley’s golden eyes squinted a bit as she did the maths. “Ok, twenty-fours there from Friday three in the afternoon until Saturday three in the afternoon. Twelve more for three Sunday morning and three more for six in the morning . . . that’s only thirty-nine hours. A little over a day and a half. Exaggeration much?"

Aziraphale counted it out on his fingers. “Friday, Saturday, Sunday. That’s how they’re doing it.”

“That’s still cheating.” Crowley had acquired the jug back and was peering into it. A small swallow remained in the bottom. She drank it then snapped her fingers before sipping again. She was pleasantly surprised she wished up something rather palatable without thinking.

“I, for one, am not going to complain about it.” Aziraphale gave his companion a questioning look. “Why does it concern you so much?”

“Sick of the lies Heaven puts out there. That’s my lot’s job. But anything to make them look good, right?”

“The amount of days is not important. Just stop it, Crawly.” Aziraphale was beginning to get irritated. This was supposed to be a solemn event, not another opportunity for the demon to start bellyaching.

“Crowley,” she corrected a bit peevishly.

The angel just glared at her with those sky blue eyes before taking the jug again. “None of this would have happened if you hadn’t have tempted poor Eve.”

“I was just doing my job. It wasn’t my decision to turn it all into some kind of convoluted mess.” Crowley raised her hand above her head, gesturing at the heavens above. “That would be _your_ Boss who did that. She didn’t need to banish them from the Garden or punish the rest of humanity because two people decided to listen to me and take a couple of bites of fruit. Also, what about a simple ‘I forgive you’? Noooo, let’s send down our own Son to be the sacrificial lamb. Poor fellow gets killed for telling everyone to play nice with each other. They’re going to turn it all into a big show, aren’t they? Angels and sycophants spreading the news far and wide. I bet it’s going to have quite the large chapter in the Bible when they get done writing that.”

More of her hair had escaped her head covering. With a bit of a frustrated hiss she tore it off and tossed it on the wall beside her. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes with a sigh. “Crowley, please. Blaspheme somewhere else. You know I don’t make policy. All I can do is follow orders.”

“That’s all I can do, too, so don’t go blaming God’s reactions to it on me. I don’t get to make the rules.”

Aziraphale shrugged at him as he plucked at the sleeve of his thin coat. Its ragged edge was sporting a few stray threads that were tickling him.

“I’m going to get screwed again in Scripture for showing him the kingdoms of the world, aren’t I?” Crowley stared down at the jug in her lap, a scowl on her face. “I know what they’ve written about Eden. Couldn’t get the curse right. Instead I’m crawling on my belly and eating dust.”

“Adds to your reputation. I got a bit of a promotion,” Aziraphale chuckled. “To cherub.”

Crowley indulged him with a smile. “I didn’t tempt him in _that_ way, you know. He was a bright young man. Could have gone places if they had left him alone. I was hoping maybe he’d change his mind.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “You are entitled to your opinion, but I won’t second-guess the ineffable Plan. So, where are you planning on going?”

Crowley wisely let her blasphemous thoughts go right there, switching topics with the angel. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll head a few towns over and lay low until things blow over. After that I was thinking of heading back in the direction of Rome. Always something interesting going on there.”

“Mmm,” nodded Aziraphale. “I’ll be stuck here on messenger duty until at least next week. I’d love to get to Rome sometime. They do some wonderful things with seafood, I hear.”

“I hear they eat dormice.”

“What?”

“Yes. As a delicacy. I was a snake once, but I have never, ever eaten a rodent.”

The angel’s nose wrinkled in disgust upon contemplating actually consuming one. Crowley laughed and stood up.

“I’m going to leave you with that thought.” she gathered up her head covering. “Maybe I’ll see you in Rome sometime?”

“Maybe,” Aziraphale replied. “Be careful. Watch out for Archangels.”

“I will, angel.” With that, Crowley departed for other destinations.


	2. The Troubles of the Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He headed outside the city where it was less crowded for a bit of a breather, walking further than he intended when he noticed the smell. It was very similar to the malevolent scent given of by demons and other denizens of Hell. Alarmed, he concentrated on following it. Hell didn’t need to be sending up some of its heavy hitters to muck everything up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Saturday after the first Good Friday_

Aziraphale nodded pleasantly to his fellow angel as she passed by on an errand. Jerusalem was hosting some angels in disguise Saturday, coordinating anything that needed to happen when it came to the Son of God’s return to life, like it was some kind of theatre production. 

The Principality was at loose ends after making sure an empty residence was properly stocked with food and wine for the first meeting with the Apostles. He wondered idly if he could just slip out of this mess now without being noticed by the higher-ups. There were more angels milling around than there were tasks to complete.

He headed outside the city where it was less crowded for a bit of a breather, walking further than he intended when he noticed the smell. It was very similar to the malevolent scent given of by demons and other denizens of Hell. Alarmed, he concentrated on following it. Hell didn’t need to be sending up some of its heavy hitters to muck everything up.

His investigations led him to a small cave a few miles outside the city. Carefully he peered into its entrance all but ready to smite if needed. Instead he heard a familiar voice mutter a curse; his stance relaxed.

“Crowley?”

“Aziraphale?” the response was whispered. “Is that you?”

Aziraphale scrambled inside quickly before anyone noticed him. As his eyes adjusted he saw Crowley sitting on a conjured pallet in the back wrapped up in stolen blankets. Her hand was bound up in a piece of white linen stained with pinkish red. Aziraphale was crouching beside her in an instant, concern evident on his face.

“What happened?”

“You didn’t tell me Michael was coming in early. I almost was smote. She caught my hand and must have thought it was direct hit because she didn’t keep coming after me.” Crowley cradled the injured hand close. Those unusual eyes of hers looked feverish and bright. Her skin was a clammy, ashen shade. “I spent the night in so much pain I couldn’t concentrate enough to actually transport or I would have been out of here. This morning I woke up hot, sweaty and feeling sick to my stomach. I’ve never had a fever before. I’ve never been _sick_ before. I don’t like it at all because I can’t even travel conventional ways while ill.”

“She saw your hair, didn’t she? You didn’t have your head covering on, did you?” Aziraphale stared at Crowley’s hand thinking it bad. “Nobody has your hair color. You’re kind of instantly recognizable. I don’t know why you don’t change it.”

“Because it doesn’t matter when I can’t change my eyes,” snapped Crowley. “I like the red. I’ve been red as long as I can remember.”

An image of Michael spotting that hair a mile away then bearing down on Crowley flashed through Aziraphale’s mind. If only that stubborn demon would pick a better hair color.

“The hair can be seen from a distance, unlike your eyes,” retorted Aziraphale. “Your choice. Why haven’t you healed it?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? I know demons have that ability.”

“Not when it comes to wounds that are caused by angelic magic.”

“Oh. Can I see?”

Crowley extended her hand, which Aziraphale carefully unwrapped. The wound was a mixture of charred black skin and throbbing red flesh oozing a murky liquid. It did not look healthy by any stretch of the imagination. Aziraphale sucked in a breath before getting to work on it. In a few minutes Crowley’s hand was completely healed except for a medium-sized scar that Aziraphale was unable to do a thing about. Divine magic on demonic skin tended to leave some permanent marks. 

“I suppose I’m stuck with that,” Crowley said, flexing her fingers while examining Aziraphale’s work. “Should I say thank you?”

“Best not to. I’d be in so much trouble if anyone found out I healed a demon. I owed you one from the wings, anyway.”

“Ok.” Crowley stood up, shifting from foot to foot a bit awkwardly. “I should probably head out soon before they find me.”

“Yes. That would be a good idea,” agreed Aziraphale. He gave the demon a sheepish smile. “I’m kind of skiving off myself. I did what I was told and snuck off for a moment instead of heading back to Uriel for more orders.”

He blushed all the way up to that white blond hairline and partially into his curls. 

Crowley stared at him, mouth open wide in shock. “ _You_ snuck out? I didn’t think you had it in you, to be honest. Huh. Lucky for me. Discorporation due to infection was not something I was really looking forward to.”

“Still thinking of heading to Rome?”

“Who knows? Maybe I will if I don’t get contacted. They might let me alone for a while once I send that report on the goings on of yesterday. I won’t tell them the guy’s scheduled to come back from the dead tomorrow,” Crowley replied. She gave a mischievous grin. “If they ask about that I’ll tell them I had to get out of town because suddenly angels started showing up. You know how much they dislike it when a demon gets smote. Both our lots hate it way too much when the other side wins one.”

“Yes. Yes, they do,” Aziraphale agreed even though he couldn’t see much of a downside to Hell losing a battle. But now was not the time for an argument. 

“Watch yourself, Aziraphale? With this news, I won’t be surprised if they decide to send a few of the more powerful demons up to do jobs. It wouldn’t harm you to get out of the locality, too.”

“I’ll leave if I can,” promised Aziraphale.

“Good. I’m kind of getting used to having you around. Take care of yourself.”

With a wave of her hand, Crowley vanished the unneeded pallet and blankets. Then she nodded to the angel, who nodded back, snapped her fingers and vanished to parts unknown.


	3. The Serenity of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The angel was a bit tetchy after being run ragged by Gabriel, doing errands leading up to and after the Resurrection. He was finally able to leave Jerusalem on Tuesday, thinking Crowley was long gone. He didn’t expect to find the demon skinny dipping in the Dead Sea so close to Jerusalem as he flew over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revamped a bit since I discovered Crowley is presenting as female here and that's canon. For more information, see the Author's Note in the next chapter.
> 
> The gist of the plot is the same if you don't want to reread it.

In the moonlight, Crowley floated serenely in the Dead Sea’s waters, her clothes lying in a pile on the nearby salt island where Aziraphale standing. The angel was a bit tetchy after being run ragged by Gabriel, doing errands leading up to and after the Resurrection. He was finally able to leave Jerusalem on Tuesday, thinking Crowley was long gone. He didn’t expect to find her skinny dipping in the salt lake close to Jerusalem as he flew over.

“Why are you still here?” he had demanded as he landed, not looking at the figure suspended in the salty water. Crowley had grown breasts as part of her female transformation. They could be seen as she floated there. Aziraphale was not comfortable with that.

Crowley didn’t reply immediately. She was feeling calm as she drifted, hair fanning out like a large, fiery halo around her head. Finally, she cracked an eye to look at the angry angel with a bit of a smirk. 

“I needed a spa day after what I’ve been through,” she said. “Oh, don’t you get huffy with me. No angel’s going to come this way but you. I know none of them can stand being on Earth long. They’ll all depart to Heaven directly from Jerusalem.”

“I feel like I healed you for nothing if you’re going to play with fire.”

“You forget where I’m from.”

“Quit being obtuse,” Aziraphale scolded from the miracled-up rock he seated himself on. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“But the water’s so soothing on my wound. It still bothers me.” Crowley playfully flicked some water his direction.

“Don’t give me that cr-, uh, garbage. I healed it completely.” He brushed water off his face, tired of the demon’s pranks. “I ought to just leave you to your fate. See if I care when someone comes along and smites you.”

“Careful there, angel. You almost cursed.” Crowley disappeared beneath the surface for a long time.

Aziraphale sat there waiting for her to resurface. This was all a game to her but Aziraphale was finding it tedious. Swimming up into the shallows near the island, Crowley surfaced, causing him to jump. It did not improve matters that Crowley was lying in water so shallow it barely covered her buttocks and breasts. Aziraphale blushed and looked away before he got an eyeful in the moonlight.

“They’re right. Nothing’s living in this lake." Crowley wiggled her assets. "Like what you see, angel?”

“Stop it! Either swim to the deep or get out and put your clothes on.”

“Naaah.”

“I’m _not_ going to look at you.” Aziraphale knew the demon was only doing it to antagonize him. Why he stayed was beyond him. Maybe it was because despite being Enemies, Crowley was the only other being on Earth who understood Aziraphale’s experiences. 

They were silent for a while. Crowley briefly stayed in the shallows before becoming bored and heading back out to the deeper areas off the island. She swam around a bit before settling down to tread water, a fiery head bobbing above the water’s surface.

“You should get in. It’s relaxing.” 

“No thanks.”

“Hell sent me some orders,” Crowley said conversationally. “They want me to poke around Jerusalem. Get some information on the Resurrection. Want to make my job easier?”

“Why would I do that, Crowley? Got any information I can pass on if I do? Rumors are that He broke down the Gates of Hell, rescued those innocent souls who happened to get stuck there and brought them back up to Heaven.”

Crowley wrinkled her forehead in confusion. “Why would He storm the Gates of Hell? It’s not like they’re locked. Anyone can come in.” She paused. “Not that they’d want to.”

“I don’t know. Did He show up in Hell?”

There was an annoyed splash. “How would I know? I’ve been here, same as you. Not like they tell me anything, either.” Crowley didn’t mind being out of the loop, though. She was more than happy to be ignored so she could pursue whatever self-indulgent pleasures took her fancy. “Innocents that accidentally get sent to Hell are returned to Heaven. The Powers That Be Downstairs might be greedy, but they play by the rules. I doubt He was ever in Hell. Your turn.”

“He appeared to some of the women and his disciples then He traveled to Galilee. He’s going to preach there for forty days before ascending to Heaven.”

“How boring.”

Aziraphale didn’t comment. He found it kind of odd that it was so low-key instead of being shouted from the rooftops like His birth was. But nobody consulted Principalities on policy decisions. Their place was to follow orders.

“I’m going to get out now,” Crowley announced as she started to swim to the shallows again. “If you don’t want to get an eyeful, better turn your back.”

Normally angel-stock and demon-breed had to make an effort to be anything but sexless, but those with bodies had every part humans did as part of their camouflage. That didn’t automatically grant them gender or sex. No angel had ever developed any sort of sexuality. Aziraphale had no clue if Crowley and her lot had. He didn’t want to know.

Aziraphale twisted around on his rock, not caring to see Crowley’s shoulders, let alone other parts. He heard splashes as Crowley came ashore.

“Why didn’t you just wear your loincloth and undertunic?” he hissed.

“Why bother?” The demon had no modesty. There was a pause and the sound of cloth slipping over skin. “It’s safe.” 

Aziraphale turned towards Crowley who stood dried, dressed and wings out as if she never went swimming. 

“I do appreciate the information. I can head on to more civilized parts after I’ve made a report to Hell.”

“Yes, thank you, too. I should head on to my next assignment.” Aziraphale spread his wings. 

“I’ll see you around.”

With that, the two winged beings launched themselves off the island into the air, off on their next missions. 


	4. Author's Note

I revamped this one a bit thanks to some additional information a friend pointed out to me -- namely that Word of God is that Crowley's presenting as female during this time period. That means minor changes to Crowley's pronouns in the first two chapters and a bit of a revamp of the third chapter because I gave Crowley physical female characteristics. 

I'm just going to ignore for a moment that Crowley's being played in the series by the wonderful David Tennant, and say that Crowley did more than just put on what passed for feminine garments in those days for a few years. Given what I know about Biblical times, I'm going to assume they're not going to take to a man-shaped being running around in women's clothing very well (we all know Crowley could easily handle anyone who tried to do anything to Crowley for "cross-dressing" but I think Crowley'd rather not have to deal with harassment and worse if Crowley didn't have to). Plus since it's canon that "[f]or those of angel stock or demon breed, size, and shape, and composition, are simply options," we can assume it's a piece of cake for Crowley to arrange things to look more feminine if that's what Crowley desires. In this case, I imagine at minimum a Crowley that has breasts and most likely a more feminine shape to the waist and hips. How feminine you wish to make the rest of Crowley in your own headcannon of this story is up to you.

So, hopefully you all are not upset with me for weaving this into the story and you do enjoy the changes.

Here's the link to Neil's Tweet talking about Aziraphale and Crowley's gender, such as it is for those two:

https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1149047702837239814?lang=en

And let's face it, when it comes down to it, it doesn't matter if Crowley was supposed to be male- or female-presenting in that Golgotha scene because either way, David Tennant looks hot in that costume.


	5. Rejected Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate happenings in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't like this. It didn't work for me, but I save the stuff I reject in case I can pluck ideas from it and use them elsewhere. I hope I managed to find and change Crowley's pronouns to the proper ones. Let me know if I didn't. Again, this is a rough draft that hasn't been betaed. I've corrected spelling and grammar errors but no other tweaking has been done.

Aziraphale nodded pleasantly to his fellow Principality as she passed by on an errand. Jerusalem was hosting some angels in disguise Saturday, coordinating anything that needed to happen when it came to the Son of God’s return to life like it was some kind of theatre production. Someone was even put in charge of making sure the tomb’s rock-covered entrance caused the Almighty’s son no trouble when he miracled it away.

The Principality was at loose ends after making sure an empty residence was properly stocked with food and wine for the first meeting with the Apostles. He wondered idly if he could just slip out of this mess now without being noticed by the higher-ups. There were more angels milling around than there were tasks to complete.

He headed outside the city where it was less crowded for a bit of a breather, walking further than he intended when he noticed the smell; it was the evil scent given off by demons. Alarmed, he concentrated on following it. Hell didn’t need to be sending up some of its heavy hitters to muck everything up.

His investigations led him to a small cave a few miles outside the city. Carefully he peered into the mouth of it all but ready to smite if needed. Instead he heard a familiar voice then relaxed his stance.

“Crowley?”

“Aziraphale?” the response was whispered. “Is that you?”

Aziraphale scrambled inside quickly before anyone noticed him. Seated beside a conjured pallet containing a lump of blankets was Crowley. Something inside the blankets moved slightly.

“Why are you still here?” he demanded. “There are eleven other angels in Jerusalem. Any one of them could find you.”

“I couldn’t just leave her!” the demon hissed. She flipped back the layers of blankets to reveal about a four-year-old girl, dirty, skinny and scared-looking. 

The child stared at Aziraphale with big dark brown eyes as if in shock. A few recently healed cuts showed Crowley had taken care of some minor injuries on her. Bread and a cup of water sat nearby, but neither looked touched. The angel looked from the girl to the demon in shock. 

“I’m not a monster, Aziraphale. I couldn’t leave a child wandering around out there to die. No, I don’t know where her parents are.” Crowley challenged the angel to say one negative word about the situation. “I think my eyes scare her. Maybe you’d have better luck getting her to at least drink. She’s dehydrated. I’ve been using my healing powers to keep her hydrated enough she won’t die, but she needs to start drinking. I can’t sit in a cave for all eternity trying to coax a child into having some water.”

“No, you couldn’t leave her, could you?” Aziraphale murmured as he sat beside the demon, picking up the cup. He smiled at the child. “Hi there, my dear. Are you thirsty?”

The child, a finger in her mouth, shook her head. Aziraphale sighed. He knew nothing about human children. It’s not like he bothered to spend much time with them since he concentrated on encouraging adults to do good. Kids just happened to exist. Crowley shrugged at him.

“Anyway you can take her back to town with you? There has to be somebody who can take care of her. I looked around for parents, but I didn’t find them. Something may have happened to them.” Crowley pulled the blankets around the seated girl. It was getting a bit chilly but she didn’t dare light a fire with angels around.

“Of course I can. Will you be able to safely leave?”

Crowley rolled her eyes most dramatically. “Angel, I can transport, you know. Snap my fingers, disappear from here, appear somewhere else.”

“Let’s keep things positive in front of the child, please.”

“Whatever,” Crowley snapped. She gave the girl a worried look; she was starting to cough loudly. “I don’t know how sick she is. I’ve been healing her bit by bit, but who the hell knows how long she’d been out there wandering around before I found her.”

“I’m going to be blunt here, Crowley. Why do you care? You’re a demon. Your people would have passed her right by without a thought.” Aziraphale looked at her with the most confused look. “Caring is not something demons do.”

The girl, large eyes glued on Aziraphale, inched closer to Crowley upon hearing his irritated-sounding question. Crowley rolled her eyes. Oh, great. Now she’d have to hold her until she felt comfortable around the angel.

“Just lie down, kid. Auntie Crowley’s not really good with the whole babysitting thing. I’m a demon. Demons are not nice at all.” She pointed to Aziraphale. “He’s an angel. They’re nice. They’re supposed to help people out and do good deeds. He could take you home. Do you want him to take you home?”

“How can I take her home when we don’t even know who her parents are or what happened to them?” whispered Aziraphale angrily.

“That’s not my problem. She’s your good deed now.”

“Wait . . . Uriel was talking about a family missing a child. It wandered off but I don’t know an age or if it was a boy or a girl. But it’s a start.” Aziraphale gave a hopeful smile. He gathered up the girl in his arms and manifested his wings, startling her a bit.

Crowley grinned. “There you go. Go do your good deed. Impress the bosses.”

“Thanks for looking after her, Crowley. Now please get yourself out of here.”

“Right away.” The demon snapped her fingers and was gone.

Aziraphale carried his bundle out of the cave and swiftly flew back to town to hunt down Uriel. He found her helping to repair the torn curtain in the temple and after a quick discussion, handed the child over to her. 

“Good job, Aziraphale. Her parents have been worried sick.”

Aziraphale didn’t dare mention that a demon had a lot to do with this particular good deed.


End file.
